The Chronic Alchemist
by AryssaTheGirl
Summary: Ayako Kutashoni, also known as "The Chronic Alchemist", had been travelling with the Elric brothers since shortly after Ed became a state alchemist. Ayako was very close to Ed, and swore she'd always stay with him, even if it meant teaming up with the one she hated most...


Ayako sat in front of a fire in the middle of the woods outside of Central. She had white irises with no pupils, which was probably her most recognizable and unique trait. Her irises were defined by a thin yet visible black lining. Her copper-colored hair fell down to the end of her shoulder blades, which was covered by a burgundy red long-sleeved vest that had four buttons. There was a light purple shirt under it, but it wasn't visible. Her long bootcut black pants matched her black military boots.

She was a state alchemist, also known as 'The Chronic Alchemist'. She didn't have a particular reason for becoming an alchemist, and she had been one for quite a while. Almost 4 years. A year after she became an alchemist, she met Colonel Mustang and the Elric brothers. She travelled with Ed and Al ever since, and her and Ed had become very close. Not to say they didn't argue at least four times a day and explode at each other, but she still cared about him, and he cared about her. She swore she would always try to be by his side or with him.

So there she sat in front of a campfire, alone. _Wait… No, that's not right_. She looked to her left to see Ling Yao. _Ling's here. Wait, that's not right either… _It wasn't Ling Yao, her old friend who she had known for 5 years. She met him when she was only 11, and was two years from becoming an alchemist. The man who was sitting only a yard away from her definitely wasn't him. No, it was the person she hated most. It was Greed.

_Why did Ed and those two chimeras Heinkel and Darius have to go out and get food now? And not only that, but leave me alone with HIM! You've gotta be joking…._

Greed scratched the back of his head. "Well this is boring."

Ayako's eye twitched. "Well gee, I'm sorry this couldn't be more entertaining for you, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly enjoying this _either._" She snapped.

"No need to be so feisty." He laughed. "You always were a treasure of a woman."

Ayako shot up. "'Treasure of a woman' my _ass_!" She yelled pointing at him. "You're not fooling me!"

"Yeah, yeah. If it bothers you so much to be alone with me, why didn't you just go with shorty and those two chimeras?" Greed asked looking up at her.

After three to four seconds of staring him in the face, Ayako couldn't take that anymore and she turned around, back to him. "Despite the fact I don't like breathing the same _air _as you, I also don't trust you alone."

Greed smirked. "Alright, fair enough…"

Ayako walked over to a tree that was about two yards away from the fire and leaned against it, staring at the ground. She shoved her hands in her pockets- they were trembling slightly, and she didn't want him to see that, or anyone for that matter. Her whole body was trembling, but it was so light that you could barely tell. And no, it wasn't because she was cold.

Greed looked her up and down and stayed quiet for only a moment. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen you somewhere…"

"Because you have. I'm standing right in front of you, and I've had the displeasure of running into you from time to time with Ed."

"No, no, no, not like _that_."

She turned her head away. "You saw me, didn't you? When you see the previous Greed's memories, even just small scraps?" She didn't bother looking at him, but the silence told her at all. "Yes, I _did _know you, and a long time ago. And that," She turned her head back and narrowed her eyes at him. "Is exactly why I hate you to the very core."

Greed stared a moment in thought, then flapped his hand. "You know, you're pretty harsh when it comes down to it."

"When it comes down to it? Dear _God _you're clueless." She rolled her eyes.

Greed stood up. "So enlighten me. What exactly did I do for you to hate me so much?" He said with that same old smirk on his face. "Or the last Greed, anyways."

"I don't know what the hell you have seen and I really don't want to. I don't know if you recall, but you burned down my small village and home, along with burning everyone in it- my family, everything- and your little chimera buddies from Dublith chimed in on it too! And…" She paused for a moment, then glared straight at him. "I'm never forgiving you for the other things you did, and I find it best that I not tell you what. You're stupid enough to try it again."

"Well I wouldn't know, now, would I?" He smirked. "Though I recall small parts of what you're referring to, I believe the last Greed saved your ass from Wrath." He crossed his arms.

Ayako's eye twitched severely. "S-so what? That's not important!"

"Oh, I see, so you _wanted _to die. Sorry the old Greed stepped in." Greed said sarcastically.

"Shut up! That's not it at all! So what if I was saved by the likes of _you_? Not my fault he got himself killed, that doesn't matter to me. What was done three years ago can't be undone, nor will it be forgiven! Besides, you said yourself, that was the old Greed, not you..!" Ayako hadn't noticed that while she was saying all of that, Greed had been getting closer and closer to her until he was only a foot away.

Greed rested his hand an inch above her head on the tree and looked straight at her. "I think you're being a _little _ungrateful, but you don't seem the type."

"Well I… Do I seem like the type who would care about that, you jackass?" Ayako glared but trembled even more than before, but tried to contain it in hopes he wouldn't notice. However, that didn't work.

After Greed noticed her condition, he smirked and backed off two steps. "You really are one treasure of a woman."

"Oh, go burn in hell!"

"Ouch. Don't you think that comment was a bit unnecessary?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as it's you, no."

"Hey you guys!" Ayako and Greed both turned their heads to see Edward Elric, Darius and Heinkel walking over, each holding a bag of groceries. Ed waved over.

Ayako let out a sigh of relief and relaxed herself. "Thank GOD you're here." She sprinted over to them to see if she could help carry anything.

Greed stayed standing where he was by the campfire, staring after her a moment. He then turned around to go sit down and sighed. "It's about time you slowpokes got here…"

Ayako took the paper bag from Ed. "Hey Ed…"

Ed looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

Ayako stayed quiet a moment as they walked closer to the campfire. "… Never mind."

"Come on, spit it out!"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it right now, I'll tell you another time."

"Hey Shorty!" Greed called over. "Get what I asked?"

"I AM NOT SHORT, YOU BASTARD!"

Ayako sighed. Her troubles were only beginning.


End file.
